


Eros Bar Season 2

by Sareele



Series: Eros Bar AU [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sareele/pseuds/Sareele
Summary: Disclaimer: This piece is a Mystic Messenger AU.  It is heavily inspired by the American sitcom Cheers, a show centered around a Boston bar called Cheers and it’s regulars.  Even though I have tried to keep as much of canon personalities with all the Mystic Messenger characters just remember that it is an AU and a few things may be different than ingame or your headcanons. This has been fun to plan and I hope you find a bit of joy reading it!PG13+ for Swearin’ and Boozin’.





	1. Prologue

“Are you ready to go, Zen? I have my driver waiting outside for you,” Jumin asked as he looked around the room where Zen had been inhabiting for about a month and a half - two weeks longer than the staff had anticipated.

“Yeah, I am. I already took care of the paperwork. I’m sure you want to get home as soon as possible too,” Zen replied as he picked up his suitcase. He had chosen to stay a bit longer since he, as told to his therapist, didn’t feel comfortable enough with himself. But the day came where he finally wanted to prove that he could go back to his old ways and have a happier life. Throwing a small bag towards Jumin he began to walk towards the door, “Make yourself useful, huh? Or is that too heavy for you?”

Jumin caught it, raising a brow towards his friend, “I would like to think I’ve done more than enough to be considered useful. This bag is the least of my worries.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever really told you how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me. As much as I hate that I accepted your help in any way, I’m glad I did on this one,” Zen spoke softly, placing a hand on Jumin’s shoulder, “I’ve been pretty stubborn, haven’t I?”

Jumin smirked a bit as he reached to grab the suitcase from Zen, “I’d say extremely stubborn, but I knew that coming in. As much as I still don’t understand your reasoning behind turning down my offer to help you with your career, you made the right choice in bending with this.”

“This is the last time, you hear me? I won’t be accepting anything else from you!”

“Except I still have Eros over your head. It was a pretty penny to replace all of the things you destroyed. Don’t think for a moment that I’ll let you weasel out of paying me back.”

They made their way out to Jumin’s car, playfully bickering the entire time. With Zen’s things in the trunk and both sitting in the backseat for the ride back to the apartment, they fell to an uncomfortable silence. Jumin feigned interest in his phone but had a multitude of worries flowing through his mind: Would Zen be fine alone, would it be too soon for him to be back at the bar, how could he possibly keep track of him with all the work at the company? Normally, he would push these responsibilities to someone else but Jumin couldn’t risk it. He didn’t trust anyone else to be strict enough with him.

Zen, on the other hand, slowly became more vocal, “How’s everyone doing at the bar? I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen anyone. Do you think I can get back into the swing of things? What if they feel uncomfortable around me? What if being around all of the patrons drinking gets to me? What if-”

“What if everyone you know simultaneously gets into a car accident and dies?” Jumin interrupted, “What if Eros explodes in some freak accident and you lose everything?”

“Those are escalated situations.” Zen replied with a sour expression, “My concerns are viable, you know.”

Jumin sighed and looked up from his phone, “They are viable but if you let them consume you then you won’t be in a very good place, yes? Over thinking things that you don’t know will happen will create more stress than you need.”

Zen frowned and returned his gaze out towards the window. He knew what Jumin said was true but he hated admitting that the man was right. His insecurities were always the root of the problem, eating at him from the inside. When he was acting, his determination to succeed kept his anxieties at a minimum but once he lost it all he didn’t have much to concentrate on. His therapy focused a lot on dealing with those issues and even though he made big strides in regards to it, there was still a long road ahead. He nervously pulled at his shirt, responding finally after a few minutes of silence, “You know, they say that relapses are normal. It’s all in how you handle it. I’m going to do my best but please don’t be too disappointed if I do.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them once more, lasting the rest of the car ride. It bothered Zen a bit as he was hoping for a bit more of a positive reaction but upon reaching his apartment Jumin finally spoke up, “Let’s get you inside and comfortable. We can talk more in there.”

Upon entering the place, Zen looked around suspiciously. It seemed cleaner than normal which was odd as he had been gone for so long. “Jumin, did you do anything while I was out there?”

“I hired someone to come clean up. I figured you would want to relax when you got here, instead of worrying about doing chores.” Jumin mused as he checked the kitchen, “I also had my chef come by last night and cook a few meals for you preemptively. I personally prefer my meals fresh but he portioned everything out into labelled plastic containers that should last you at least five days.” He opened the door to the refrigerator and looked inside, “There’s extra fresh fruit and vegetables, along with a lot of water. I requested him purchase various teas in case you wanted something with a bit more flavor. And also, after I threw out all of your beer, I went to look for any bottles of liquor you had laying about or stashed in places. I believe I got them all. Any secret hiding spaces that you should tell me about?”

Zen pursed his lips, thinking of how Jumin had gone through his things. Did he really have to upturn his apartment in such a way? He would rather have thrown the things out himself but he knew it wasn’t done maliciously. But this made him think: Did he have any secret hiding places? He never had a reason to since he didn’t try to stop drinking before. “I never hid anything, so I’m sure you found them all if you went through the apartment thoroughly,” He said with a hint of sarcasm, but noticing his tone he sighed and relaxed, “Thanks for keeping up with the place and setting me up with a few things.  It wasn’t a bad idea to hand over my keys to you.”

Jumin grabbed a bottle of water and after taking a generous drink cleared his throat, “To reply to your previous concern in the car, I won’t be disappointed in you. I took the time to research how rehabilitation from addictions can go and I’m aware that relapse can be likely. I only ask that you try to talk to someone if you become unsure of yourself. It doesn’t have to be me if that is uncomfortable for you, but there are plenty of people at Eros that won’t hesitate to lend you a hand. I think I speak for everyone when I say, I hope the old Zen comes back to us.”

“The old me…” Zen mumbled to himself, “I think I’ll be in a better place now and I can bring all of that back. I’d really like to.” He went to throw himself on the couch, laying back to finally relax in a familiar place, “I’d like some time to get used to being away from the house, if that’s okay?”

“Of course. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to call me. At the very least, I can send someone to assist you.” Jumin walked towards the door before turning to look at Zen, “Welcome home.”

Zen laughed a bit but before he could respond, his eyes widened as he stood up suddenly, “Wait, don’t leave yet!” He ran to the extra bedroom for a few minutes and emerged with a bottle of wine, pushing it towards Jumin, “You gave this to me on my birthday last year. I hid it so I wouldn’t have to look at your pretentious expensive wine. I uh…yeah. Sorry…but maybe you should take it with you.”

Jumin frowned a bit, slightly annoyed that Zen would even think to do such a thing to a gift that he gave him. He took in a deep breath and accepted the bottle, patting the other man on the shoulder, “I’ll forgive you for ignoring my gift, only because you willingly thought to bring it to me. I think you’ll be okay, Zen.”

“Oh yeah? I hope so,” Zen smiled a bit before nearly pushing Jumin out of the apartment, “I’ll see you later, hopefully at the bar. Tell everyone that I’ve missed them, and to look forward to my return.”

“Did you forget?” Jumin asked as he stood on the welcome mat outside.

“Huh? Forget what?”

“It’s Sugar. Almost two months away from Eros and you are already forgetting your own rules?”

Zen snickered a bit as he looked out towards the sidewalk, feeling a bit better that Jumin finally accepted that arguably silly idea of his, “You’re right. Thanks for remembering, Sugar. I’ll see you soon.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS PIECE IS A MYSTIC MESSENGER AU. IT IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE AMERICAN SITCOM CHEERS, A SHOW CENTERED AROUND A BOSTON BAR CALLED CHEERS AND IT’S REGULARS. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP AS MUCH OF CANON PERSONALITIES WITH ALL THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS AN AU AND A FEW THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN IN GAME OR YOUR HEADCANONS. THIS HAS BEEN FUN TO PLAN AND I HOPE YOU FIND A BIT OF JOY READING IT! 
> 
> PG13+ FOR SWEARIN’ AND BOOZIN’.

“Two beers, a Shirley Temple, and a Scotch neat!” Clicks called out from behind the bar top. Cannon reached around Sunny, who had been sitting on a barstool filling out a supply order, to grab the tray, “Thanks, Clicks.”

Sunny perked, giving Cannon a big smile, “Someone is in a good mood today! I think that’s the first time you’ve thanked anyone but Red! Something good happen?”

Cannon blushed a subtle shade of pink and scoffed, “I have no reason to be a dick to Clicks. I’m not a monster, you know.”

She shrugged slightly and continued to write, “I’m just glad you took my advice and lightened up a bit. Although, you could spare some of that generosity to the customers. They do pay for good service.”

“They are all assholes. They deserve it.” He sneered as he walked away, “The customers might think I’m sick if I start acting all gross and nice.”

Clicks chuckled a bit, “Well, I think it’s endearing. the dynamics work for this place.”

“Yes, for some reason it does.” Sugar interjected as he pushed his empty wine glass towards Clicks, “I would never allow someone such as Cannon to work for me, though. He has no place in a proper business setting.”

“I don’t think he would accept if you asked, Sugar.” Clicks said as he refilled the wine, “But he always has a place here at Eros.”

Sugar hummed in agreement as he sipped at his freshly poured glass. Even with Zen gone, the bar managed to hold up as it did before due to the diligent work of the employees. With Clicks volunteering to help out bartending, the transition was far more manageable. Something always seemed off, though. The average patron wouldn’t notice but the employees felt the emptiness that was left without Zen’s spark of personality. Eros truly wasn’t the same. They bid their time until he returned, hoping every day that the bell above the door would bring his smiling face in.

“Guys, I miss Zen!” Sunny exasperated as she finished the paperwork in front of her, “He didn’t tell you when he would be back, Sugar?”

“He didn’t, but don’t worry. He’ll be back when he’s ready. He’s still getting used to being completely unsupervised,” Sugar replied calmly, “Normalcy is just around the corner.”

Red came around from the back, stretching as he poured a glass of water for himself, “You know, he called me last night to ask how things were going. He sounded in good spirits! He also said he’d come back soon. I guess we can look forward to that!”

“Ah yes, he mentioned to me that he was itching to see everyone. He’s bound to show up within the next few days!” Clicks chimed in with a smile, “I’d like to see him as well. It’s sad that he hasn’t wanted visitors. It must be terrible for him to be so alone during this time.”

Sugar straightened his tie and took another drink, “Mmm, I don’t think it’s terrible. He has his own goals he’s working towards and it’s comforting that he’s trying his best.”

Sunny puffed her cheeks out and stared at them all, “He hasn’t talked to me! Why does everyone else get a phone call? I’m worried about him too!”

Clicks turned to her with a big smile, “Actually, he told me he wanted to speak to you in person so he was holding off calling you. He’s been thinking about you, though!”

She blushed a bit and looked down as she adjusted her apron, “Oh, then I can wait for him to get back. It’s nice that he’s given me some consideration even when he’s dealing with everything.”

“He probably just wants to apologize to you a million times like he has before. He was a jerk to you, remember?” Cannon said as he returned, “He’s not being a gentleman, he’s just trying to clear his conscious.”

“And you are a gentleman all the time? Sounds like you’re jealous that he’s wanting to talk to me personally instead of you!” She replied in a cocky manner, “I knew my persistence would break through his walls!”

Cannon scrunched his nose and looked away, “Jealous of his personal attention? Yeah, that’s it. I love it when he talks my ear off about himself. I miss it so much.” He rolled his eyes and walked off to clean an empty table, speaking over his shoulder, “You’re crazy.”

Jingle~

“Uh…hey everyone.”

A silence fell around the establishment at the familiar voice. Clicks eyes opened wide as he saw the figure, tears forming within the waterlines, “Zen!” he exclaimed, ripping the apron from around his waist to to run towards the man, embracing him tightly, “I’m so happy to see you! You look great! Welcome back!”

Zen laughed a bit and returned the hug, “It’s been some time, yeah? It’s good to see you too. Hey…” He pulled away and placed his hand on Clicks’ neck, “Thanks for stepping in. I know I’ve said it a million times but I’m grateful that you helped out. I couldn’t ask for anyone else to take my place.”

Clicks gave him another quick hug, “Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure. I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing you’d have one more thing to worry about. But enough about me! Everyone has been anxious to see you again! Come on!” He lightly took Zen’s shoulder and lead him towards the bar as he shouted, “Everyone welcome Zen back!”

A chorus of cheers rippled through the space which caused Zen’s face to flush slightly, “Oh come on, guys…no need for that.”

Red had made his way towards the two and went to pat Zen’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s good to see you, boss. We’ve been keeping this place together for yah so how about you shoot us one of those winning smiles that makes everyone go nuts?”

Zen looked towards everyone and after letting out a big sigh, shot them a dazzling grin, “I’m back, guys!” Another eruption of sound spread around as he walked with Clicks, “Man, I sure did miss this place!”

Clicks bowed and let Zen take his place behind the bar, “As much fun as I’ve had helping out, I’m sure things will run smoother with you here. I kind of miss my spot next to Sugar too.” He walked over and flopped onto his normal barstool, “How about a whiskey on the rocks? I’ll be your first order and I’ll make it easy for you.”

Zen scoffed as he pulled a glass from the shelves, “Oh come on. You really think I forgot all of this stuff after two months? Watch this!” He grabbed the bottle of whiskey, flipping it up into the air. Everyone fell quiet once more but as he caught it by the neck with one hand, a loud applause broke out. Beaming with pride, he poured the drink into the cup before sliding it towards Clicks, “Whiskey on the rocks, my friend.”

Sugar cleared his throat and motioned towards Sunny, “As much as we’d all love to continue watching the show, someone has been asking about you. Perhaps you should talk with her? As tiring as she can be, she has been very worried about you.”

Zen looked over towards her, taking a deep breath as he nodded, “Yeah. Hey Red? I know I just got here but do you mind watching the place for a few minutes?”

“Sure thing, boss. Go on and talk to her, I’ll keep an eye out.” Red called out as he poured a few beers for Cannon, “Hey, no fighting, you hear me?”

He waved his hand as he walked over to Sunny, tapping her on the shoulder, “Can I see you in my office? I won’t take long, promise.”

“Oh, of course!” She said brightly as she threw her towels on the table she had been cleaning, “What did you need?”

He smiled at her and led her into the office. “Well, there were a few things I wanted to say,” he spoke quietly as he closed the door, “First, I really want to apologize for all the nasty things I’ve said to you. I actually had a hard time coming to terms with treating you that way because I know-”

Sunny interrupted him by slamming herself into his body, hugging him tightly, “I’m so glad you’re back! I was worried sick, especially since I never heard from you! I was thinking about you all the time and trying to send good vibes your way!”

Zen sighed and put his arms around her, patting her back softly, “I figured you were worried but I didn’t want to just talk over the phone. Those other guys…they would understand if I just called them. But like I said, I do owe you the most sincerest of apologies. You just wanted to help and I was too stubborn to accept your friendship. Wait, are you crying?”

She sniffled a bit as she shook her head, “N-no! I just have some allergies!” She pulled a away and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, “Thank you for the apology, I accept it wholeheartedly. I feel like you really mean it this time.”

“I do mean it, I promise.” Zen replied as he sat at the couch. He leaned back into the familiar comfort of the cushions that he didn’t know he missed so much, “And there was something I wanted to ask you. I know I might not have the right, but it’s pretty important to me.”

“Of course, anything! What do you need?”

He nodded a bit and leaned his head back to look towards the ceiling, “I need someone to help me out while I’m here. I guess, keep me in line and hold me accountable. You have offered your help so many times and I think I should take it. So what do you say? Want to lend me a hand?”

Sunny let out a light gasp, her eyes wavering at his request. It made her heart swell knowing he was finally opening up to her in the way she wished. As scary as he was when he got upset in the past, the only thing she could think was that he was hurting in one way or the other. Slowly walking to him, she knelt down in front of him, hugged his legs, and put her head in his lap, “I would be honored, Zen, to be that person for you. You can trust me to be here for you in whatever way I can. I know all of this is hard and I just want to see who the real you is. I won’t go easy on you, though!”

Zen laughed a bit and looked down, putting a hand on the top of her head, “I hope you won’t. I want to prevent from faltering and as much as Sugar’s fury would deter me a bit, you are capable of being around me at the bar far more often than he can. I really appreciate you accepting me, you know.”

“Hey boss, there are some customers out there asking for you-” Cannon burst into the office haphazardly, freezing as he saw Sunny in that position in front of Zen. He choked momentarily before his expression hardened, “Oh come the fuck on, you two. You could at least take it back to his apartment! Ugh!” He turned around before they could see his face flush brightly and slammed the door shut behind him.

Sunny quirked her head to the side at the reaction, blinking slowly as she turned to look at Zen, “What is he talking about?”

Zen coughed a bit and pulled her up to sit on the couch next to him, “I believe he misunderstood what we were doing in here.”

She pursed her lips together, hands naturally going to twirl the tips of her hair, “What could he misunderstand? I was just showing you compassion and understanding! Physical contact is a wonderful way to show how open and trusting you are to another human being!”

“Let me take care of him, Sunny. You have this amazing ability to word things in the perfect way to get people riled up.” Zen laughed nervously, standing up and offering his hand, “But most importantly, you’ll be my keeper while we are at work, yeah?”

“And what about when you’re home? Who’s going to keep an eye on you then?” She questioned as she pulled herself up with his help, “Oh, please tell me you made up with Scarlet! She’s here for you, isn’t she?”

He suddenly became quiet and looked away, “I don’t want to talk about that.”

Sunny took in a deep breath and poked him firmly in the chest, “Hey! You can’t already start keeping stuff from me! I see that it’s a sore spot for you but isn’t this what you don’t want to do? Bottle things up? Tell me what happened!”

Zen clenched his jaw. It was true that he didn’t want to hold back anything anymore but even the mention of Scarlet sent wicked pains to his chest. “You’re right. Okay. I did speak to her a few days before I left the sober living house. We agreed to stay away from each other for a while. At least, until I felt I could be fine without her. I still love her and always will, but it’s just not healthy for any of us right now. Maybe in the future we can find ourselves together again but for now, I need to focus on myself.”

She reached her hand out to grab at his sleeve to tug slightly, “I think that’s very mature of you. I’m sorry that it hurts you, but just know that you can only go up from here. I’m sure she’s rooting for you, and you have all of us to help along the way! So promise me one thing, okay? If you ever feel sad about anything, just talk to me. I don’t always have the most conventional ways of solving things but I definitely know that getting stuff off your chest can make you feel a lot better!”

He scoffed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at her as she stared at him with a gaze even he recognized as genuine sincerity, “I don’t want to make promises anymore since I’d hate to break them but I’ll do everything in my power to do it. Good enough for you?”

Sunny grinned widely, her head nodding in excitement, “Better than nothing! Now, let’s get back out there to your bar. It’s been waiting for you all this time.” Now pulling at his arm, she dragged him out and pushed him towards the bar top, him taking the hint to make his way back.

“How does it feel to be back in here around all of this?” Sugar asked as Zen got into earshot, “Are you going to be okay?”

Zen started rolling his sleeves up as he thought of a reply, “You know, Sugar, I think I’ll be okay. Wait, you aren’t going to be on my ass all the time, are you?”

Sugar raised a brow at the question, “Do I need to be?”

“Probably,” Zen said quietly as he began to shine a few glasses to keep his hands from getting antsy, “I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Sugar hummed in approval, relieved that Zen would openly be so honest. It would have worried him more if a verbal fight would have broken out over this. He reached a hand to pat Click’s shoulder, “Then I think I will entrust this one here to be on your case.”

Clicks coughed a bit as he had been taking a drink of his whiskey, “Ah, I could never be on his case, you know. But even if you didn’t ask me I would offer all the support he needed. Zen, please know that I do care about you and want to help you every step of the way.”

“That’s unlike you, Sugar, to put my affairs off onto others. Finally get tired of babysitting me?” Zen snickered, although inside he started feeling an odd sense of anxiety thinking that he had become too much for Sugar.

“If you’d like me to watch you more, than I will do what I can. But I trust you and I trust Clicks to take care of you just as much as I would.”

Zen let out a small sigh of relief at Sugar’s response. Shaking his head he immediately refilled the wine glass that had once more become empty, “You trust me…then I won’t ask you to try to change your schedule around since I know you are busy enough as is. Plus, Clicks is way nicer than you. I don’t think seeing your face more would really help me anyway.”

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you, Zen! I’ve learned from my past mistakes and I will make sure that you stay on the right path!” Clicks declared as his arms crossed around his chest, “You may just start fearing me more than you fear Sugar!”

“I doubt it.” Sugar mused as he sipped on his drink, “You’re too soft to be mean.”

“I am not soft! I simply have a different method than you do. I’m sorry that I experience my emotions in the opposite way that you do.” Clicks huffed.

Zen stifled a laughed, “I definitely missed this. You’re the best friends anyone could ask for.”

“Some of us more than friends, right boss?” Cannon commented flatly as he dropped off some dirty dishes, “Not much has changed, I see.”

“Now wait a second! Cannon, we need to talk!” Zen exasperated, “It’s not what you think it was!”

“Oh no, I’m not going into your office to talk. You won’t see me on my knees for you!”

Flustered, Zen followed Cannon off to the back room trying to explain the situation with Sunny. Red walked up to Sugar and Clicks, putting his arms around their shoulders, “Normalcy, yeah?”

Sugar nodded, taking mental note of the words exchanged between the two that had wandered away, “Indeed. Lets just hope it’s not his same behaviors from before, though.”

“I think he’ll be fine, Sugar. I could see it in his eyes, he seems like he’s more at peace.” Clicks replied softly, “Let’s just take it one day at a time, just like he has to.”

Zen stomped back towards the bar, cheeks bright red, “Why does he work here again?”

“Who, my brother?” Red humored him, “I don’t know, I ask that every day.”

Zen readied a retort but was interrupted by the bell above the door jingling as a few patrons came in. Red turned to him, grinning wide, “Go ahead, Boss. You’re home now.”

Closing his eyes momentarily, Zen nodded and took a deep breath. He looked over to the patrons and held his arms out in a welcoming manner, “Welcome to Eros! What can I serve you?”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS PIECE IS A MYSTIC MESSENGER AU. IT IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE AMERICAN SITCOM CHEERS, A SHOW CENTERED AROUND A BOSTON BAR CALLED CHEERS AND IT’S REGULARS. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP AS MUCH OF CANON PERSONALITIES WITH ALL THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS AN AU AND A FEW THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN IN GAME OR YOUR HEADCANONS. THIS HAS BEEN FUN TO PLAN AND I HOPE YOU FIND A BIT OF JOY READING IT! 
> 
> PG13+ FOR SWEARIN’ AND BOOZIN’.

Red leaned against the bar as he wiped down a few glasses. The afternoon had been a bit slow with only the regulars crawling in throughout the day. Duckie had lingered to keep Red company while in the back was Joe and Clicks playing a game of pool as Sugar looked on. Zen had spent the quiet hours catching up on paperwork in the office while Cannon and Sunny busied themselves cleaning the place to pass the time.

Jingle~

Sunny turned around and greeted out towards the door, “Welcome to Eros!”

The woman that had stepped through the doors gave Sunny a fake smile, “Hello. Who are you?”

Red twitched slightly at the familiar voice, not bothering to look up as he spoke, “What can we do for you, Goldie?”

Goldie, otherwise known as Rika. Begrudgingly she was welcome at the bar as she was the girlfriend of Clicks and cousin to Duckie, but most only kept things cordial towards her out of respect.

She eyed Sunny suspiciously, walking towards the bar top, “I’m looking for my boyfriend. He is here, isn’t he?”

Red thumbed back towards the pool tables, “Sure, he’s in the middle of a game with Joe and Sugar.”

“Oh, Sugar is here too? Hmm…” She tapped her fingers along the edge of the counter.

Duckie waved at her wildly, “Hey Goldie! It’s been awhile since you’ve come here. How have you been?”

At the sound of her cousin’s voice, her demeanor became extremely sweet, going over to give him a hug, “Honey! I’ve been wonderful! It’s good to see you. You don’t stop by my house as much as you used to. Has school been busy for you?”

He laughed a bit nervously as he nodded, “Sure has! It’s midterms and I’ve been studying a lot!”

“Midterms? Interesting that you are wasting time here. Perhaps you should be at home instead?”

“He’s alright, Goldie. Duckie just takes little breaks so he doesn’t burn out. We make sure he doesn’t spend too much time here.” Red interjected, “Don’t you have a reason to be here?”

She clucked her tongue and pushed herself from the counter, “Right, I’ll go find my boyfriend. Be a good boy, Duckie.”

Once Goldie wandered off, Sunny slinked over and sat in the barstool next to Duckie, “She doesn’t seem very nice.”

“What? She’s very nice! She just gets moody sometimes.” Duckie replied, taking a sip of the beer in front of him, “That’s my cousin, you know.”

“And Clicks’ girlfriend?” She asked, “I feel some weird vibes from her. I don’t know what it is.”

Red waved his fingers to get Sunny’s attention, “Hey, could you go let Zen know she’s here? He always likes to know.”

Sunny tilted her head to the side, a bit confused at the request, “Oh, why is that? Does she get special treatment? She walked in like she owned the place.”

“Just go do that for me, would yah?” Red bat his lashes at her, trying to distract her from asking anymore questions. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, walking towards the office.

As usual, she knocked and didn’t wait for a reply to swing open the door to enter, “Hey Zen, Red asked me to tell you that Goldie is here. So, are you going to tell me why you want to know or are you going to avoid my questions like he does?”

Zen didn’t flinch when she abruptly entered since she was already used to it but the moment he heard the name of the woman that had come into the bar he immediately dropped everything in his hands and looked up to Sunny, “Shit, is she really? Was she in a bad mood? Did she seem like she wanted to start a fight?”

Sunny shook her head slowly, “No, she seemed fine. She did lecture Duckie about studying and was looking for Clicks. Is she usually volatile?”

Heaving a sigh of relief, he sat back in his chair, “She’s just…something else. Sunny, I would suggest staying away from her. She can get pretty mean. I’ll take care of her if she starts anything.”

“Take care of her? Like…put a hit on her?” Sunny asked incredulously. Zen’s face distorted as he processed the reaction, his brow furrowing deeply, “No! What?! I’ll just escort her out! What is on your mind today?”

She shrugged a bit as her cheeks flushed a subtle pink, “I dunno…you sounded so serious then. Is she really that big of a deal?”

He sighed and stood, walking towards the door but not before gently grabbing her by the shoulder for her to follow, “I’ll just go check on things now. If I don’t kick her out, Sugar will.”

Once they exited the office and Zen let Sunny roam free, he wandered over towards the pool tables and strained the politest smile he could muster once he met eyes with Goldie. She had posted near Clicks whom wasn’t affected by her presence, simply concentrated on his turn at the table.

Sugar, on the other hand, had his body nearly melting into the wall he was standing against, limbs tense and an expression of extreme distaste at the woman’s arrival. His eyes shot up as he noticed Zen come along, and the bartender did not gloss over the silent rage that spoke between them, screaming, kick the bitch out.

“Goldie, I’m surprised you are here,” Zen spoke with composure, “Is there something you need?”

The woman blinked, tilting her head to the right as she addressed him, “Why is everyone asking me that? I thought this place was a public establishment. Surely I can come to enjoy a friendly evening with my boyfriend and his associates.”

Sugar scoffed as he finally pushed off, his stance one of dominance once he stood upright, “Friends. We are his friends. I would thank you to refer to us in that manner.”

“Whatever. I just came by because I thought we were supposed to go to dinner. Hmm?” Her hand grazed up Clicks’ side right as he went for his move, causing him to twitch slightly and miss the ball going into the pocket by an inch. “Damn…” He muttered, straightening his back to motion towards Joe, “Bad luck tonight, eh?”

Joe nodded as she too was uncomfortable with Goldie being around. The last thing she wanted to witness was another fight between the two lovers or even worse, between Goldie and Sugar. “I’ll let you win this time, Clicks. Don’t worry!” She chuckled a bit to herself but immediately stiffened as Goldie spoke, “He doesn’t need your pity, Joe. He’s not that good at the game, you can’t let him believe he has a chance.”

“Yeah, I’m not really that great. But it’s fun anyway!” Clicks agreed in a dejected tone, “I appreciate the gesture, though.”

“Hey! He’s just fine at the game! Maybe if he had more support he wouldn’t think so lowly of himself.” Zen growled as he stared Goldie down, “Especially from the person he-“

“Regardless of her position, it’s clear she does not possess the ability to have that sort of compassion.” Sugar interrupted him as he hated the mention of the relationship status of his friend, “Clicks had no plans tonight with you, I saw his schedule.”

“Yeah, we planned for dinner tomorrow night, I took note of it.” Clicks agreed but as he went to pull out his phone, Goldie quickly swatted his hand to the side, “Well I’m here now, and I’m very hungry. Let’s go.”

Sugar stepped forward, putting his hand on Click’s shoulder, “We had dinner plans tonight. You are not the only one on a schedule, you know.”

“Why don’t you go out with him tomorrow? His evening just opened up.” She squinted towards Sugar, grabbing at Click’s arm on the other side, “You are not his priority, if I must remind you.”

Pulling Clicks towards him, he narrowed his eyes towards her, “Unlike you, I do not have all the free time in the world. Go on, you can have your date tomorrow as previously arranged.”

“No! He’s coming with me tonight, aren’t you darling? You wouldn’t say no to your girlfriend, would you?” Goldie bat her lashes as she looked up at Clicks, “Would you?!”

Clicks gulped loudly as his head turned from side to side. This situation wasn’t new to him but to this day he never knew how to handle it. If he denied her then it would create an even bigger fight between them but if he denied Sugar, then a long lecture would follow. As usual, he regretfully shrugged the male off, “Sugar…we can surely reschedule. Please…”

Sugar grunted and fell back to lean against the wall once more, “Do what you wish, Clicks. She is your girlfriend after all. At least, today she is.”

Goldie smirked and wrapped her arm around Clicks’, “Such a sore loser. You never were one to be graceful in that aspect. Come, honey. Let’s get out of this filthy place. I don’t even know why you come here.”

“It’s not filthy. Quite the opposite! Zen does an excellent job keeping it clean!” He huffed as he was dragged away, giving Sugar an apologetic look, “I’ll send you a text later!”

As Clicks was taken away, Zen moved to run his fingers along the felt of the pool table, “That’s unlike you, Sugar, to back down from a dispute so willingly. Is it that she has a hold over you as well?”

Sugar’s brow twitched, breathing deeply to not let Zen’s comments get to him, “That She Devil is beneath me. Why would I waste my energy on arguing with her?”

Joe started picking up the balls from the pockets, cleaning up from the abandoned game, “Even if it weren’t beneath you, who would actively want to get into it with her? She’s oozes a terrible vibe. I can’t imagine anyone wanting to speak with her at any point in time.”

“That’s a question for Clicks seeing as he chooses to spend most of his time with her. That is, if she’s not throwing a fit and breaking up with him.” Sugar spat, “This whole thing has put me in a bad mood. I’m getting more wine.”

Zen’s eyes followed the man as he walked towards the bar, sighing as he went to help Joe, “Goldie is bold to come around here again, I’ll give her that. After the last massive fight between her and Clicks, I didn’t think they’d get back together.”

Joe shrugged her shoulders, “It doesn’t surprise me. He’s a wonderful person, always looking after others where he can but I’ve noticed he doesn’t look after himself in the same fashion. It’s a shame, really. He deserves a lot more than a nightmare of a relationship.”

“Oh, sounds like someone has the hots for Clicks. Hmm~ For how long have you been pining?” Zen teased.

She stood up straight, sticking her nose in the air, “Zen, I have a girlfriend. We started dating while you were away.”

His head spun quickly, looking at her in surprise, “What?! Really? Shit, you never told me! You should bring her by sometime! I’d love to meet her!”

Joe relaxed, nodding a bit as she headed towards the bar, “I’ll invite her some time. She doesn’t drink, though, so I’m not sure if she’ll agree. But if she knew the famous Zen was back, she may be eager to meet you!”

He chuckled as he followed, feeling the ease of his ego being stroked, “Ah, I do have that effect on people still? You flatter me~”

Getting to the bar top, Zen noticed Duckie sulking in his seat, “What’s up, kiddo? You came in here chipper and now you’re down in the dumps. Talk to your ol’ pal Zen.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just hate disappointing Goldie. I want to meet her expectations! She believes in me, you know. She pushed me to get into college and even helped me find a major!” Duckie cried, sniffling as he drank the last of his beer.

“What did you chose to study, anyway? I never thought to ask.” Sunny questioned as she loaded a few drinks on a tray, “I can only imagine it being some sort of liberal arts degree since you have a hard time studying.”

Duckie wailed more, pushing his mug to the edge so Zen could refill it, “I want to be a veterinarian! Am I that pathetic that I don’t look like a science student?”

“Don’t listen to her, Duckie. She’s oblivious to a lot of things. You’re smart enough to do whatever you want! You’ll get the hang of school, I know it!” Zen responded as he passed the blonde more beer, “And don’t worry about Goldie. Even if you were getting straight A’s she’d still be up your ass about something. She manages to find anything wrong in any situation. I believe in you, and that’s all that matters!”

“You dropped out of high school, Zen. You aren’t necessarily a role-model in the aspect of education.” Sugar retorted, still sore from the encounter with Goldie.

Zen shot him a glare, “Well excuse me, Mr. I-have-the-world-in-the-palm-of-my-hands! Just because school wasn’t for me, doesn’t mean I don’t know that he can do great!”

Joe bumped Duckie’s shoulder as she sat next to him, “Hey, I graduated college and I think you can definitely do it. You just have to find your groove and things will fall into place.”

“I graduated with two degrees and I say just drop it. School sucks.” Red added as he lifted himself up to sit on the bar top, “Not like it did me any good as I’m a bartender here.”

Duckie perked and looked at Zen with puppy-dog eyes, “Could I become a bartender too?”

Zen coughed a bit and turned around, feigning interest in the dirty glasses, “Well, sure! But I think you’d do much better as a vet. Animals are important too and you love them!”

“What he means is, you’re too clumsy to handle his job. Better stick to school, guy.” Cannon sneered, leaning on the other side of Duckie, “Plus, the only thing you know about alcohol is beer.”

Duckie pouted and crossed his arms around his chest, “Hey, I can study! Sunny did it!”

Sunny’s lips pursed tightly, “And if you study with that much determination for your classes, you’ll make a fine veterinarian.”

The younger blonde sighed and slumped a bit, “I guess. But you guys are missing out! I’d be a great bartender!”

“Duckie, what kind of wine do they always serve me?” Sugar asked, swishing the drink within the glass in his hand.

Duckie turned bright red, “U-uh…the…purple kind?” He stammered. Sugar’s dead-pan expression was more than enough to give the boy the hint. He chugged the beer in front of him and wiped his mouth with his hand, “Right…veterinarian it is.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS PIECE IS A MYSTIC MESSENGER AU. IT IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE AMERICAN SITCOM CHEERS, A SHOW CENTERED AROUND A BOSTON BAR CALLED CHEERS AND IT’S REGULARS. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP AS MUCH OF CANON PERSONALITIES WITH ALL THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS AN AU AND A FEW THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN IN GAME OR YOUR HEADCANONS. THIS HAS BEEN FUN TO PLAN AND I HOPE YOU FIND A BIT OF JOY READING IT! 
> 
> PG13+ FOR SWEARIN’, BOOZIN’, AND ADULT THEME-IN’.

“Hey doll, could you grab some ticket books from my office?” It looks like you guys are running low,“ Zen called out over his shoulder towards Sunny.

She didn’t look up from the notebook she’d been writing in, only giving him a subtle grunt, “Get Cannon to do it, I’m busy.”

He whirled around and stared at her with a disapproving look, “Excuse me? You’re cheeky today. Keep that up and I may end up falling in love with you. I absolutely adore sassy women.” With a grin he leaned forward to take a peek at whatever she was working on, “What is this, anyway? writing me love poems?”

This interaction between the two had become the norm for them once he opened up the day he returned to Eros. He was a different type of flirty with her and everyone noticed. It was a gentle tone, the comments not as predatory as before. In his defense, his mannerisms around women had changed drastically. It seemed that keeping sober kept him a bit more calm and reserved.

That’s not to say he didn’t relish in the constant attention - no, he still lived for it. But with the regular therapy that he was attending, a lot of the old thoughts and habits returned to him. He had become very aware that many only concentrated on his looks instead of his personality and that was always a sore spot for him.

But when it came to Sunny, it was different. She was one of the few he knew would accept him in every way possible and every compliment - and criticism - was pure and genuine. This quality was something he needed, something he was starving for, without Scarlet. Naturally, he gravitated towards Sunny to fill the void in comfort.

She let out a frustrated sigh and crossed out a few things from her page, “You wish! I write beautiful poetry! I took a few creative writing courses as electives. My professor told me I had talent and to continue practicing!”

“Pretty sure that’s the nice way to say your assignments were shit.” Cannon snickered as he plopped into the seat next to her, “Did he tell you that to your face?”

“Well, no. He always wrote it on my graded papers! See! I would continuously improve and he always encourage me to keep practicing my craft!”

Zen pursed his lips, trying to hold back a laugh, “Regardless of your talent, I would love to read anything you create. I’m sure you put in a lot of effort into everything you do.” He reached out to pat Sunny’s hand but Cannon’s arm shot between the two as he went to grab a napkin, “I used to write poetry too! I studied literature in college! So I know a thing or two. You should have me read it instead of Zen. Who knows if he can even read.”

Crimson eyes hardened towards Cannon as Zen turned his attention from Sunny, “Of course I can read! How do you think I got through all the scripts? I may have dropped out of school but I did learn the basics. Sheesh.” He looked back towards Sunny with a smile, “I bet your poetry is lovely.”

Sunny blushed furiously, her fingers fidgeting with the pen she was holding, “W-why thank you, Zen. That’s sweet of you to say. Let me, uhh, go get those new ticket books.”

“Cannon, go grab the books for her, they’re in the office. You keep working on your stuff, Sunny,” Zen instructed before walking off to converse with some patrons. She cleared her throat and quickly looked down, continuing to write in her notebook.

Cannon watched her reactions to Zen and a wave of anger surged within him. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You know, you two should just start dating and get it over with. The flirting is disgusting and obvious.”

Sunny turned her head sharply towards him and even though she was ready to chide him for the comments, she was stopped by how close they both were to each other. Another inch and she would be locking lips with the mouth she constantly tried to silence for insubordination.

Cannon froze immediately; any sudden movements would cause the most embarrassing scene the bar would encounter. As he stood there, hoping she would back way, he couldn’t help but notice how good she smelled. Was it her shampoo? Her perfume? And those big brown eyes that were hidden by the long lashes every time she blinked. Her button nose twitched as it often did when she got nervous - something he always took note of. Her pink lips that he suddenly had an urge to suck on to make them even more plump than they already were.

“I’m going to get those ticket books, “He spoke lowly, backing away like a frightened animal in the wild until he had ample space to run off into the office. Sunny clutched at her chest, feeling her heartbeat racing beneath her palm.

She had felt this sense of thrill before but the last time she acted upon it, she ended up kissing Zen and making him angry. This time, though, the feeling wasn’t due to pity or sympathy. She had never been that close to Cannon before - mostly out of fear that he’d blow up and tell her to get lost - but there was no vibe of hostility just now.

That look in his eye was strangely familiar, though. Where had she noticed it? “Oh no,” She whispered to herself. It was the same look of carnal desire that she often saw in Zen’s eyes when, in the past, he found a woman he wanted to conquer. Now that their boss had discontinued that type of behavior, did it rub off on Cannon? When she heard Zen clank around behind the bar, she straightened out her shirt and buried her face back down into her work.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Zen spoke to her as he fixed a few drinks nearby.

“Hmm? Oh, nothing! Cannon was just being weird again, you know how he is! Always trying to get under someone’s skin!” She laughed nervously.

He frowned and leaned towards her, speaking in a serious tone, “What did he say? Did he make you uncomfortable? I can have a chat with him. Sometimes he doesn’t know when to quit. I don’t want him hurting your feelings.”

Sunny bit her bottom lip and looked at Zen, shaking her head quickly, “N-no, no! It’s okay! I don’t get offended by him. I know he just acts tough to try to show off.”

“I’ll still talk to him. He’s been pretty off lately, even for my standards.”

Jingle~!

As soon as Sunny was about to further insist that speaking with Cannon wasn’t necessary, Clicks and Sugar came through the doors, their bickering distracting any previous conversation.

“She was just angry, Sugar! She can’t help herself when she’s like that!”

“There is no excuse for that type of aggression, Clicks. I don’t care if smoke comes from her ears and she starts breathing fire. It was inappropriate and uncalled for.” Sugar huffed as he sat on his barstool, “Wine, Zen. Now.”

“A ‘please’ would be appreciated, Sugar. I’m not your slave.” Zen furrowed his brow and passed the drink tray he was working on towards Sunny, “Can you take this to table six for me? I have to appease his highness right now.”

“I don’t need your remarks right now, Zen. Just get me my damn drink.” Sugar growled.

Shooing her off, Zen turned to stare down Sugar, “I’m not the one that came in here making all sorts of demands. You could always walk your happy ass behind the bar to pour yourself a damn glass.”

Clicks sighed and sat next to Sugar, “Don’t mind him, Zen. We had a small run-in with Goldie at my apartment. You know how they don’t get along.”

Sugar stiffened, jaw clenching tightly, “Small? You call that behavior small? She threw a water bottle towards us! Be glad I dried off before we got here!”

Zen let out a low whistle as he poured the wine, placing it in front of Sugar, “Shit, she threw something at you? I mean, I knew she could say some real nasty things but I didn’t know she got physical.”

“It was a plastic bottle!” Clicks let out exasperatedly, “She doesn’t get physical, it was just this one time! Come on, don’t you get so mad that you want to throw something?”

“Sure, but I’m in therapy for my issues.” Zen said flatly, sliding a whiskey on the rocks over to Clicks.

“That’s different, you were drinking.”

Zen’s eye twitched slightly, backing away from the two, “Yeah, like Sugar said. There is no excuse for that type of behavior. Anger, no matter the reason of provocation, should not cause harm to anyone.”

Clicks’ eyes opened wide as he immediately became apologetic, “I’m so sorry, Zen. I didn’t mean anything in a spiteful way. All I’m saying is that this was a one-time ordeal and once she’s cooled off, I’ll talk to her.”

“You always say you’re going to talk to her but she continues to act up. That or you temporarily break things off. Why bother at this point? It’s obvious that she will always take precedence in your life. I just have to adjust now.” Jumin responded, running a finger along the edge of his glass.

Clicks looked down at his drink, swirling the amber liquid around, “That’s not fair, Sugar. You know I try to keep everyone happy. I thought you understood what I had to do in regards to her.”

“For a while I did. But if you think I’m going to sit back and allow my best friend to be stepped on by some spawn of Satan then you are sorely mistaken. And now she has turned her bad mood towards me? I have half a mind to sue her for assault. Maybe you’ll finally understand how serious I’m being.”

Zen cleared his throat loudly, clapping his hands a few times to get their attention, “How about we all take a few deep breaths, yeah? Calm down a bit? We can talk about this when the threats of lawsuits are dropped. Come on, you two-”

No, you’re right Zen.” Clicks interrupted, “I think we both need time to calm down.” Finishing off his drink, he dug around his pockets for money, slamming a few bills on the counter, “Keep the change. I’m going for a walk.”

Sugar rolled his eyes as Clicks left, motioning to Zen for a refill of his wine, “He’s being irrational and ridiculous.”

“And so are you.” Zen chirped as he poured the drink, “Dude, I get just as frustrated about Goldie but I’m at least tactful. Clicks is sensitive about things and you know he’s trying his best. Cut him some slack.”

“I’ve been cutting him slack for years now, “ Sugar said bitterly, “She has no respect for boundaries or any other human life, for that matter.”

“Hey now, just drop it. Fighting with him won’t make her stop being a bitch so I beg you, please, try to keep the arguments to a minimum.”

Jingle~!

“Hey Everyone!”

Zen turned when he heard Red’s voice, “Hey! What brings you here on your day off?”

“Eh, forgot to ask Cannon if he needed anything from the grocery store. He wasn’t answering my texts so I just stopped by. Where is my brother, anyway?”

Zen opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out as he realized he wasn’t quite sure where his waiter had snuck off to. He took a look around to see if he spotted the twin and when he didn’t, he began to think if he had assigned him a task for the evening. He snapped his fingers once he remembered asking Cannon to grab supplies, “Ah! He’s probably slacking off in the office. That or he went to use the restroom.”

Red shrugged and started walking towards the back, “I’ll find him, thanks!” Knowing Cannon, he was probably taking a nap since business was slow. He rubbed his hands together as he stood at the door, hoping that kicking the door open suddenly would scare his brother.

“I found you-” Red started yelling as the door swung open, but he choked on the rest of his statement when he saw Cannon flail about and cover his lap with a cushion from the couch. “What the fuck, Red? Can’t you knock like a normal person?!”

Red looked around and noticed, on the floor in front of his brother, a group picture of the Eros staff and a few dedicated regulars. “Dude, were you-”

“Get out of here!” Cannon howled, throwing the ticket books he was sent in for earlier. Red ducked and quickly closed the door. He stood shocked for a moment as he internalized what he had just witnessed. When it finally registered, his shoulders started shaking until he progressed to a grand fit of laughter. Barely able to breath, he made his way back to the bar.

“You alright, Red? Hey, do you need water?” Zen asked worriedly, “What’s so damn funny?”

Red went behind the bar, took a few deep breaths to gather his composure, and leaned in to speak in hushed tones towards Zen and Sugar. He was so quiet that even they had to focus to hear all of the words but once he made the obscene gesture with his hand - the one that was universally recognized as a symbol of pleasuring oneself - Zen too burst into a fit while Sugar managed to let an amused smirk cross his lips.

“What picture was he looking at?” Sugar inquired, clearly interested in all the details.

“All I saw was that group picture we took a few weeks ago. You know, boss, the one you have framed on your desk?”

“What?!” Zen cried out between staggered breaths, “Why would he be using that?”

“Perhaps he is attracted to someone in that photograph. Interesting indeed.” Sugar contemplated, now thoroughly distracted from his previous anger.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think he’s going to need anything from the grocery store. Unless they sell pills to reduce embarrassment.” Red chuckled, still clearly proud that he walked in on his own brother.

“He just needs to get laid. Crap, I hope he cleans up after himself. Sunny goes in there a lot and I don’t need to explain this to her.” Zen said, now calmed just in time to see Cannon rush out of the office. “Hey, hope you didn’t make a mess! I work there!” Zen yelled out after him.

The tips of Cannon’s ears turned bright red, his eyes honed onto his twin, “You’re the worst, Red!”

Red burst out into laughter once more, waving a hand as he stepped away, “I need to go before I either die by his hands or of lack of oxygen. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

Zen chuckled a bit and turned back to Sugar, leaning himself against the bar, “It’s always something, isn’t it?”

“Yes, something is the correct word.” Sugar sighed as he looked over at the empty seat beside him, “I should try to go talk to him. I know I shouldn’t have lost my temperature when he really is doing everything he can.”

Jingle~!

Clicks came back in silently and made his way over to Sugar. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he motioned his head towards the back, “How about a game of pool, friend? We can talk about things.”

Sugar nodded and stood, leading them both, “Sounds like a good way to spend the evening.”

Zen smiled softly to himself, glad that the two were in better spirits. His attention was diverted, though, when Cannon approached with a tray of dirty dishes. He slide over and put an arm around the waiter’s shoulders, “Alright. Spill it. Who was the focus for you in that picture. I promise I won’t tell!”

Cannon closed his eyes slowly, the annoyance of his boss making him want to smash the tray to the ground. But instead, he let out a slow exhale and looked up with a shy expression, “You mean, you don’t know? It was you. Sometimes I can’t help myself when I’m around you. I have needs too!”

Zen blinked slowly at the response. Cannon had spoken so sincerely that it was damn near believable. He leaned forward and whispered, “For real?”

“No!” Cannon barked into Zen’s ear, “I wouldn’t look at you if I didn’t have to. Idiot.” He shook Zen’s arm off and went to clean the dishes.

Zen let out a flustered sigh, disappointed that he fell for Cannon’s hijinxs.”Fine! Don’t tell me. See if I care!”

“You do care, that’s why it’s even better for me to keep you guessing.” Cannon said over his shoulder, “Always remember, boss - you try to get under my skin and I’ll retaliate twice as bad.”

Zen looked over towards the tables where Sunny had taken to reciting some of her old poems to patrons, then looked back at the smug man bent over the sink. He shook his head slowly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yup, it’s always something.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS PIECE IS A MYSTIC MESSENGER AU. IT IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE AMERICAN SITCOM CHEERS, A SHOW CENTERED AROUND A BOSTON BAR CALLED CHEERS AND IT’S REGULARS. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP AS MUCH OF CANON PERSONALITIES WITH ALL THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS AN AU AND A FEW THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN IN GAME OR YOUR HEADCANONS. THIS HAS BEEN FUN TO PLAN AND I HOPE YOU FIND A BIT OF JOY READING IT! 
> 
> PG13+ FOR SWEARIN’ AND BOOZIN’.

The typical busy Friday night rolled on at Eros. Both Zen and Red had steadily kept the drink orders coming as Cannon and Sunny kept a good pace to make the patrons happy.

Joe squirmed in her seat as she intermittently checked her watch. Her fingers fidgeted along her drink and when she almost knocked it off the counter, Zen turned to address her, “Hey, Joe. Everything alright? You’ve been nervous since you got here. You aren’t in any trouble, are you? Who do I need to beat up?”

“No no, it’s nothing like that! I’m just waiting for someone and I’m hoping they find the place okay,” Joe replied with a weak smile, “Thanks for your concern though.”

“No problem! I can’t have my favorite customer feeling down!” Zen said, wiping up the bit of mess that she made with her constant turning of her beer.

Jingle~!

“Welcome to Eros! What can we get you tonight?” Zen called out to the woman that entered, flashing her his dazzling smile. Her face drained of color as she saw him, stopping in her tracks as she stared, “Oh wow, she wasn’t kidding. You are Zen! I can’t believe it!”

Upon hearing the voice, Joe turned quickly in the barstool to grin towards the woman, “Hey! You made it! Wait, you really thought I’d lie? I told you I knew him!” She threw her arms around the other and hugged her tightly, “Did you find the place okay? I know you don’t come to this part of town often.”

The woman kissed Joe on the cheek, returning the hug, “No problems with my GPS! It’s a really nice place though,” She pulled Joe’s hair to the side to whisper in her ear, “Can I really meet him?”

Joe laughed and pulled the female towards the bar, waving a hand towards Zen, “Hey! Got a minute? I want to introduce you to someone.”

Zen drummed his fingertips along Red’s shoulder to indicate he needed him to watch the bar for a moment, and stepped towards the two, “For you, my dearest Joe, I have all the time in the world! What’s up?”

“Babe, this is Zen! Zen this is my girlfriend!” Joe beamed as she introduced them, clearly proud to have her significant other next to her. Zen squinted towards the unknown woman, the cogwheels in his mind spinning rapidly. His eyes lit up, holding his hand out for a shake, “It’s an honor to meet you, Mocha! I’m glad you could make it out to our little hideaway. Please, allow me to get you something to drink, on the house!”

Mocha blushed as she took his hand, “O-oh, it’s very nice to meet you too. I am a big fan of your work! But my name is-”

“Nuh uh~!” He chided playfully, “When you are at Eros, you are Mocha!” He reached under to pull a mug, pouring beer into it, “You’ll grow to love the name.” Passing the drink to her, he leaned into the counter, “Your girlfriend here? We call her Joe.”

Joe chuckled a bit and placed her arm around Mocha, sitting her down on one of the barstools, “It’s his thing. I find it rather endearing!”

Mocha nodded, still slightly dazed that she had Zen standing right in front of her, “Ah, you can call me whatever you’d like! I’m sorry, I’m just a bit star-stuck. You know, the first thing Joe and I bonded over was our love for your musicals! Now that I think about it, it’s kind of romantic to meet you with her next to me.”

Zen grinned even wider, pushing the mug towards her once more, “You’re too sweet! It always warms my heart to know that people enjoyed my work in the past. It’s been awhile since someone genuinely complimented my talent. I can see why you two get along so well.”

“Oh, no thank you! I don’t drink alcohol,” Mocha moved the beer in front of Joe, “A glass of water would be nice, though.”

“Mmmm, of course! I can understand that. I don’t know if you heard, but I’ve been sober for a few months now. I assure you, our water is the best in town!” Zen chimed as he fixed up a glass, “Still on the house, yah know.”

Cannon, who had walked up during their conversation, scoffed at Zen’s comments, “Nice one, bro. I see how you pick up all the chicks.”

Zen rolled his eyes as he turned to look towards the waiter, “What is your deal? I’m just trying to be inviting to our delightful guest! It wouldn’t kill you to be a bit nicer once in awhile!”

“You’re not being nice, you’re flirting! And it’s disgusting! I would have thought you’d learn after not only losing the supposed woman you love once, but twice! Get over yourself, you aren’t that great!” Cannon practically screamed, his seething words echoing throughout the bar.

The tightening in Zen’s chest stole his breath away from him, and with a swift movement he roughly grabbed Cannon’s arm to pull him towards the office. Sunny, of course, heard the proclamation and immediately followed. She was stopped when Zen glared at her, “Not now, Sunny.” Amidst her protests he slammed the door, throwing Cannon onto the couch, “Listen here. I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately but it’s really starting to piss me off. I can let it slide if you are having issues with your medications again but I need you to quit starting shit in front of the customers! If you have a problem with me or anyone else I need you to pull me aside and talk to me like a decent human being!”

“Have you been drinking again? You only rage when you’re drunk. What a shame, Sunny was really hopeful about you.” Cannon sneered, crossing his arms as he looked Zen straight in the eye.

“I’m completely sober!” Zen roared, kicking over the small trashcan next to his desk, “Damn it, Cannon, what’s going on? There is only so much I can take, you know. Your words…they hurt.” His body slumped in defeat, dragging himself to his chair, flopping into it, “I know you, I’ve worked with you for so long. You say stupid things all the time. I also know when you mean to make it sting. And today, it cut deep. Call me a sissy, call me a pansy. I don’t care. Do you not understand that you go a bit too far sometimes?”

Cannon slowly dropped his arms from his chest and for the first time was at a loss for words. He knew what he said to people had the potential to hurt their feelings but he didn’t think anyone would ever take him seriously. A knot in his stomach began to form as the rise of guilt began to eat away at him. As much as him and Zen bickered, as much as they butt heads - Zen was always understanding and accommodating. Knowing that he had truly emotionally wounded him made Cannon feel like an asshole, “I-Im sorry-”

“Yeah, you’re always sorry. Sometimes an apology comes too late. I know that from experience.” Zen interrupted, his fingertips massaging his temples, “Words start losing meaning when the actions continue. Don’t you get tired of apologizing? When will you get to the point where you don’t have to? I’m too riled up right now, just go. Your tables are probably wondering where you are.”

“I’m…sorry…I really am…” Cannon whispered, getting up to walk to the door. As soon as he opened it, Sunny went tumbling to the ground. He frowned down at her, knowing she probably had her ear plastered to the door to try to hear what was going on. He silently stepped over her and made his way back towards the bar.

Zen raised a brow as he saw the girl, “I’m not really in the mood, Sunny. Could you please leave me alone for a bit?”

She scrambled to get to her feet, dusting off her apron, “I think you should talk about what you are feeling right now. If he really did hurt your feelings you can’t hold it in!”

He shook his head, “I get what you are saying, but I just want some time to think about things and cool off. I promise to call for you if I need to work something out. So please? Just give me some time.”

Sunny puffed her cheeks out. She really wanted to press the issues further but as she had promised him to try to give him space when he requested, she just nodded and closed the door behind her. Looking around, she narrowed her gaze towards Cannon, stomping over to him, “Are you happy with yourself? That was such an inappropriate thing to say! How dare you attack him like that? I expect better from you. He’s been through so much and you can’t even give him the courtesy of keeping your comments to yourself! You’ve really disappointed me today.” Using a finger to poke at his chest, she shoved him back a bit before walking away.

Cannon chewed at the inside of his cheek. That uncomfortable feeling in his stomach only got worse with her lecture. Not only was Zen disappointed but now Sunny? With a lengthy sigh, he continued to tend to his tables.

Red tip-toed over to Sunny who had busied herself cleaning some dishes, “Hey, everything okay?”

“If you must know, Red, your brother is being a really big brat tonight. Maybe you should talk to him so he doesn’t continue to destroy people’s lives.” Sunny pretentiously answered, “Someone needs to control him.”

Red looked over at his brother who seemed quieter than normal as he went around the bar, “Well…whatever you said must have done something to him. He doesn’t seem himself right now.”

Sunny turned around and looked toward Cannon as well, feeling slightly bad that she may have been too harsh. It was odd the way he was acting. Perhaps she was too harsh on him? “I’ll talk to him once things calm down. I can’t get angry, I need to stay objective!”

They both jumped when Zen emerged from the office, taking in a deep breath before he walked behind the bar once more. He pat Sunny on the head and went back towards Joe and Mocha, “Sorry for that, ladies. That’s not a usual occurrence, Joe can attest to that.”

Joe laughed a bit as she shrugged, “Things can get pretty interesting around here. If I may say, your therapy must be going well! I’m happy to see that you can recover and become calm in a timely manner. We are all proud of you.”

Zen blushed softly, looking down at his hands, “Ah, thanks doll. It really has been helping a lot. I just wish I wouldn’t blow a gasket still.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t be expected to just roll over and take everything people say! You’re allowed to get mad, especially if someone says something really rude!” Mocha piped in, “But I agree with Joe. From the stories she’s told me, you’ve improved a lot to move the altercation to a private area!”

He shifted his glance upwards to her, cracking a smile, “Thanks, Mocha. I see why Joe likes you. I hope you come by here more often, even if you don’t drink. I’ll make sure to add more non-alcoholic drinks to the menu. I can’t have sweet customers like you only drinking water.”

Joe leaned over and kissed Mocha’s temple, “She’s pretty great, yeah? I’m glad she came by to meet you. I spend a good amount of time here, I wanted to share the love.”

Mocha beamed proudly, “I’m glad I came too! I won’t lie and say I wasn’t worried about this place being a seedy joint, but I was pleasantly surprised. And I got to meet the wonderful Zen! I’ll definitely come when I can.”

Before Zen could respond to the barrage of compliments that were thrown at him, Cannon sneaked by him and tapped him on the shoulder, “Hey, boss? Can we talk?” The waiter asked softly. Zen would normally shrug him off but hearing the unusual tone from his employee, he nodded and gently pushed him out from around the bar, “Sure, let’s go to the back near the pool tables.”

The room was empty, Cannon thankful that he wouldn’t have to be in this situation around anyone else. Zen leaned against a table, blowing upwards to push the bangs out of his eyes, “What’s up?”

Cannon let in a sharp breath as he started to pace. He knew what he wanted to say, but didn’t know how to say it. The right thing to do would be to just outright apologize but he did consider that it would seem disingenuous at this point. How was he suppose to tell him how bad he really felt for what he said? He wasn’t used to going back on his words but deep down inside, he was aware of what had to be done. Letting out his breath in one slow exhale, he stepped forward and threw his arms around Zen, hugging him tightly.

Zen’s body stiffened so quickly, not knowing how to react. The first thought that ran through his head was that Cannon would try to body slam him into the table but when there was no effort to inflict harm, he was left with even more confusion. “What are you doing?” He squeaked, now trying to wiggle out of Cannon’s grasp.

“You want me to stop apologizing, but I need you to know that I know I was wrong. I did say all of those things just to piss you off and I acknowledge that you have every right to be upset. You’ve had enough shit going on to have to deal with me too. I’m…ugh…” Cannon pulled away and looked down at his feet, “I really am sorry, I was shitty. I’m going to try really hard not to bring that kind of thing up again.”

Zen’s expression softened, his hand going to ruffle Cannon’s hair now that he was free of his embrace, “Hey, thanks for that. Don’t worry about it, all is forgiven. It did bother me a lot but you coming to me calmly really helps. Is everything okay? You know I’m here if you ever need to talk. “

Cannon shifted slightly. How could he tell Zen anything when he didn’t even know why he was flying off the handle so easily? It wasn’t his mood swings being off, he didn’t feel irregular in that sense. He was just upset about anything and everything when he stepped into Eros. “I dunno. I guess I’ve been working too much. Do you think I could take a few days off soon?”

Zen nodded, bringing his arm back to his side so he could push off the table, “Of course. Let me look at the schedule and see what I can do. I’m sure Sunny won’t mind picking up a few shifts to cover things.”

The tightness in his gut pinched again at the sound of her name, “Could you talk to her for me, then? She seemed really mad and I don’t want to deal with it.”

“Sure, I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry about her, either. You know how quickly she forgives. Oh, and by the way,” Zen cleared his throat, “The hug. It was weird. Lets not do that again, yeah?”

“Yeah, I can assure you that it won’t. I wanted to puke while I was doing it.”

“Glad you didn’t throw up on me. I don’t even know how I would explain that to everyone. Go on, take your break. It’s Friday and I need you to be on top of things.” Zen said as he walked back towards the bar.

Cannon lingered around the pool tables for a bit before dodging his way out to the back alley of the bar. He paced, only stopping to kick aside an empty trash can. He had apologized to Zen and made amends but why did he still feel guilty? “Fucking Sunny…” He muttered. Her disappointment in him was still burning deep and that made him even more angry.

“Hey.”

He whirled around when he heard Sunny’s voice, the tips of his ears heating up with embarrassment, “What do you want? Gonna yell at me some more? Go ahead. I deserve it.”

Sunny winced as she fully stepped outside, sitting on the steps, “Yeah, about that. Zen spoke with me. Cannon, I’m really sorry about going off on you. I didn’t know you were already feeling bad about it and I probably just made it worse. I’m glad you worked it out, though. I’m proud that you could be mature enough to be so candid.”

The gross feeling Cannon had now changed to butterflies in his stomach, causing him to turn around so she wouldn’t notice the blush he felt creeping on his cheeks now, “Yeah well…he’s an asshole but you were right, he’s been through so much already. I guess I can give him a break.”

She laughed a bit; the response from him made her feel better that he was back to his normal self, “Hopefully everyone can get along better from now on.”

“Everyone?” He asked, “I don’t know about that. Some people are just meant to stay away from each other. But at the very least, we can shut up enough to get through the work shift.”

“I like to think I get along with everyone! Even with you! I don’t mind the things you say even if you are mean at times.” She stood up and skipped over to his side, putting her arm around his shoulder, “I think we all make a great team!”

“Tch.” He looked away from her, but her actions strangely calmed him a lot more than he expected, “I guess you’re not so bad yourself. At least, in small doses.”

“Really?” She replied quickly, giving him a big smile, “See! I knew you weren’t such a grump! Come on, let’s get inside. They are probably wondering where we are. Cannon, but honestly, I’m sorry.”

He shrugged, reaching a hand to the small of her back to lead her to the back door, “It’s cool, I’m over it.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS PIECE IS A MYSTIC MESSENGER AU. IT IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE AMERICAN SITCOM CHEERS, A SHOW CENTERED AROUND A BOSTON BAR CALLED CHEERS AND IT’S REGULARS. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP AS MUCH OF CANON PERSONALITIES WITH ALL THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS AN AU AND A FEW THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN IN GAME OR YOUR HEADCANONS. THIS HAS BEEN FUN TO PLAN AND I HOPE YOU FIND A BIT OF JOY READING IT!
> 
> PG13+ FOR SWEARIN’ AND BOOZIN’.

[Part 1]

 

“Boss, can I go home early? This place is dead.” Red groaned as he started to shine the glasses behind the bar for the third time, “You don’t really need me here, yeah?”  
  
Zen sighed loudly, “I honestly would let you, but since it is an easy night, I need to try to catch up on some paperwork. Keep an eye out while I’m in the office?”

Red mumbled an ‘okay’ and walked out from behind the bar, deciding to go chat with a few customers at the tables.

Duckie looked up from the books and papers that he had sprawled in front of him, waving to Zen, “Hey, could I get a beer before you leave?”  
  
“Sure thing, bud. Why are you studying here anyway?” Zen asked as he poured the drink, “Wouldn’t you be able to focus more at home?”  
  
“Well, I have a test tomorrow and I don’t want to get distracted by my games. Plus, it’s pretty quiet here so I can study just fine!”  
  
Zen furrowed his brow as he slid the glass towards the blonde, “Everyone keeps reminding me that it’s slow today. It will pick up in a few hours! The night is still young.”  
  
“Let’s hope so. I could be working on an essay right now,” Sunny yawned as she had set herself the task to neatly fold all the napkins, “I hate boring nights like these.”

Jingle~!  
  
“Good evening, everyone.”

“Sugar!”  
  
He raised a brow, looking around at the nearly empty space, “One of those nights?”

“Gahh!” Zen exclaimed, throwing his towel into the air, “I’ll be in the office.”  
  
Sugar sat at the bar, watching Zen storm off, “And why is he in a mood?”  
  
“He’s being sensitive about the lack of customers. Maybe he’s just getting the itch, eh? I read that people going through recovery can have anxious moments.” Red replied as he came back around to serve Sugar wine, “He’ll be fine.”  
  
They both turned when they heard Zen yell something intangible, a sleepy looking Cannon being pushed out the door. He rubbed his eyes, making his way towards the bar top, “Man, he can really kill a good nap.”  
  
“Perhaps you shouldn’t be sleeping while on the clock.” Sugar said flatly, sipping at his wine, “I wouldn’t be so thrilled either.”  
  
“It’s not like I’m needed out here. Sunny can handle two tables.” Cannon sneered.  
  
“And me!” Duckie said excitedly, “I’m here too!”  
  


“You don’t count, dumb ass. You could probably just fill your own glass of beer.” Cannon rolled his eyes, “I meant real customers.”

“Hey, he is a real customer! Don’t give Duckie a hard time!” Sunny chimed in, frowning as she put her arm around Duckie’s shoulders, “Cut him some slack, eh?”  
  
Cannon pursed his lips, shrugging, “Whatever.”

Sugar chuckled, “My my…aren’t we submissive today?”

“Shut up! What’s the point in arguing with her, anyway? She’s usually right!” Cannon retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
Sunny’s eyes lit up, “You think so? That’s so sweet of you to say!” She moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, “See how easy it is to be nice?”  
  
“It’s easy to be nice to you…” Cannon muttered under his breath. Sugar’s eyes snapped towards him, smirking as he finally understood what was going on, “Hmm…anyways, I wonder where Clicks is. We were suppose to go to a gallery opening tonight. It’s not like him to be late.”  
  
“With Goldie being on a rampage? I would guess he got caught trying to pry her off of him.” Red said, refilling Sugar’s glass, “Of all people, you know how she gets.”  
  
Sugar rubbed at his temples as a slight irritation started to cross him, “Don’t remind me. I want to have a relaxing night tonight.”  
  
Duckie cleared his throat, frowning at both of them, “Hey, I’m right here, you know.”  
  
“I am aware, Duckie. I would assume you would recognize that she acts inappropriately with Clicks. There is no excuse for how she treats him at times.”  
  
Duckie let out a sigh, “I know she can do weird things when she’s stressed, but it doesn’t mean that I like when you guys talk so badly about her. She’s my cousin, after all. And she’s done a lot for me! It’s okay if you don’t like her, but could you guys could not be so mean when I’m around?”

“Let’s talk about something else, then!” Sunny clapped her hands, “We could play a game! How about charades? That’s a fun one!”

Cannon rolled his eyes once more, “That is the dumbest game. Why do you just want to look like a fool in front of everyone?”

Sunny swatted Cannon away, “Oh shush. Okay, I’ll go first!” she stepped back, facing Duckie. She held up three fingers.

“Three words!” Duckie exclaimed excitedly as he played along with her.

She nodded, holding her hand out flat. With her other hand she began making a scooping motion.

“Digging? Rowing? You’re rowing a boat?”

She shook her head, then making the scooping motion towards her mouth. Her lips opened wide to accentuate the chewing process, her head bobbing up and down.

“Uhh, dancing? Head bobbing to a beat?”

She let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head once more. She held up two fingers, pointing to them.

“Second word?”

She nodded happily, wrapping her arms around her chest. Rubbing her arms up and down her biceps, she shivered violently.

“You’re having a seizure.” Sugar scoffed as he interjected. Sunny turned towards him and frowned, “No!” whirling back towards Duckie, she started shivering again.

“Cold? Freezing?”

She nodded, moving her hands for him to continue with that train of thought.

“Mmm…ice? Snow?”

“Yes!” She shouted, but pursed her lips as she was supposed to be silent. She held up three fingers then.

“Third word!”

Sunny held her arms out, curling her hands into a cylindrical shape. She pretended to squeeze a bit, using one hand to motion something coming out and spraying into her face.

Zen had come out of his office then to witness this, freezing in place as he saw her gestures. Cannon had a hand covering as much of his flushed face as possible.

“A water hose spraying you in the face…?” Duckie guessed.

“That’s what some would call it, I suppose.” Sugar mused as he took great enjoyment at how the rest of them were interpreting her.

“Ugh!” Sunny dropped her hands, thinking of how else she could do it. She perked, holding her hand out once more as if she were gripping something. She licked the air, eyes lighting up as if she were enjoying a treat. She faked a frown, making gestures as if something were dripping. Dropping her head, she again licked the air as if she were lapping up whatever was falling.

“Sunny!” Zen exclaimed, his own cheeks starting to turn bright pink.

“What?” She asked when she turned to him, “We’re playing charades!”

“What were you acting out?” Cannon squeaked, the color of his face almost matching his hair color.

Sugar cleared his throat, “Eating ice cream.”

“Yeah!” Sunny cheered, “He got it!”

“That’s one lucky ice cream…” Zen muttered under his breath.

“Huh?” She wanted to question him more but noticed a table of hers waving he over, “Oh, I’ll be right back! You guys decide who’s next!”

Once she walked off, Cannon squirmed and quickly made his way out from the bar, “I need to use the bathroom.”

“Shit, I might have to as well.” Zen replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “How clueless can she be?”

“Perhaps you are just too perverted? It was obvious what she was doing and knowing how innocent she is, you shouldn’t have let your mind fall to the gutter,” Sugar responded as he pushed his empty glass towards the edge.

Zen went to refill the glass but Sugar refused, “I won’t be here for long. Clicks should be here any moment. You haven’t heard from him, have you?”

“Not today. I know you two had a date tonight but you’re old enough to not need a chaperone on your ass.” Zen replied as he took the glass to the sink, “Where are you guys going again?”

“A friend of his is debuting their art in a gallery tonight and he asked me to join him. You’re still invited if you’d like to come. A three way date would be more fun than this place tonight.”

Zen scrunched his nose in distaste, “No thanks. That’s not my thing. A lot of people talking about subjects I don’t know and being expected to act high class. There’s a reason why I own a bar,” He held his arms out to the tables, “This is my crowd.”

“It’s a small crowd you surround yourself with,” Sugar joked, “Anyhow, the offer is still open. If he ever shows up, that is.” He checked his wristwatch before glancing at his phone, “If he is being held up by that blasted woman, it won’t be a pleasant night from him.”

Sunny came back around, pointing to Duckie, “since you lost you have to act! Watch out, I’m really good at guessing!”

Duckie let out a sigh and stood up, “Okay, but I’m not that great. I’ll give it a try!”

***********

A few hours passed and Sunny had managed to get everyone in on the game, yet all Sugar could do was constantly look at his phone. He slowly became more angry as the time went by, fully convinced that he was stood up due to Goldie.

“The nerve of him!” Sugar exclaimed loudly, the entire staff jumping at his voice, “I am this close to going to his apartment and dragging him out to the street by his neck!”

“Calm down, Sugar. He probably has a good excuse. Or at least…a reason.” Zen chirped as he filled a glass of wine and handed it over, “Just relax!”

“How can I relax when-” Sugar was cut off as his phone rang. Seeing Clicks’ name on the screen he picked it up promptly, “Where the hell are you? I’ve been waiting at Eros for hours.” He answered sternly. His eyebrow twitched as the familiar female voice spoke on the other line. “What? You have to make his phone calls for him now as well?”

All color drained from the man’s face as Goldie hysterically spoke. “An accident? How…what hospital did they take him to? I’ll be there soon.”

At the mention of hospitals, Zen immediately slid over towards Sugar, “What’s going on?”

Sugar downed the entire glass of wine that Zen had previously set in front of him, “I don’t know the details but Clicks was rushed to the hospital. I need to go.”

Zen ripped his apron off, “I’m coming too. Close up for me tonight, would yah?” He asked as he waved to Red.

Red nodded, “Sure thing boss. Everything okay?”

“I hope so,” Sugar answered, “Let’s go, Zen. I don’t want to waste anymore time.”

*********

Once they were in Jumin’s car, Zen looked over at him, “Things will be okay, you know.”

Jumin massaged at his temples, “I was so filled with rage, I didn’t even think that anything bad would have happened.”

“It’s a natural reaction. Rika has been worse these past few weeks so of course you think she was the reason for him to be late. Don’t beat yourself up, okay? At least she had the decency to call you. Maybe she does recognize that you are important in his life?”

“Mmmm. Perhaps. Remind me to thank her when we get there.”

Zen laughed, “You? Thank her? That will be a sight to see. Would you like me to record it as well? When you’re old and gray, you’ll want to remember when you showed mercy to an otherwise terrible human being.”

Jumin turned to glare at Zen, “Don’t push your luck. I’m not in the mood.”

“There’s my princess, in all of her glory. Just keeping you on your toes.”

“Tch.” Jumin looked out the window of the car, every worry now clouding his mind as they made their way to the hospital.

 

 

\------------------------------------

 

[Part 2]

 

From the moment Jumin stepped foot in the hospital he was speaking to nurses, their bosses, the head of the medical facility. Zen mostly stood back, almost in awe at how quickly and efficiently Jumin could get things accomplished. The bartender absolutely hated that the other would use his power and money to get what he wanted but seeing him arrange for Jihyun to have a private room and be seen by the best doctors made him let the act slide this time.

Jumin, on the other hand, was not happy that he had to contact his lawyers first to verify that he was indeed allowed to be told of his friend’s condition. After a few quick calls, the waiting game began and as they sat in the lobby all the raven-haired man could do was sigh continuously, “This legal bullshit is what really gets to me. I hate waiting.”

“At least you know that not just anyone can butt in. I’m sure you’ll know everything soon.”

“That isn’t good enough,” He voiced roughly, “I will not be satisfied until I know exactly what happened. I am a patient man, but I don’t like being strung around like this. They won’t even let me see him which means it must be very serious.”

“He’s fine. Everything is fine.” Zen repeated calmly as if he were trying to convince himself. “He puts up with a lot, he can get through this.” He leaned into his chair and laid his head on the edge of the back to look towards the ceiling, “I wonder where Rika is. Maybe she can tell us more.”

“I have no idea. If I can’t see Jihyun, neither can she. She didn’t tell me much on the phone, but she was very upset.” Jumin looked down at his phone, “I’ve spent all day looking at this damn thing. I’m starting to hate time.”

Zen reached over, grabbing the phone and stashing it in his pocket, “Then stop. How about you tell me about that cat of yours? Is it still alive?”

Jumin raised a brow, looking at Zen from the corner of his eye, “Her name is Elizabeth the third and yes, she is alive and healthy. You hate me even mentioning her, why would you bring her up now?”

“I dunno,” Zen shrugged his shoulders, “If it makes you feel better to talk about her, then I’ll put up with the itching that I already feel in my nose.” He sniffled a bit, rubbing at his face, “Just don’t get all weird on me about her.”

“Ha…is that compassion I hear? Even if it’s not, thank you.”

********

Time passed and the nurse approaching them could not come any sooner. Jumin had just jumped to his fifth story about Elizabeth the third and Zen had to all but hold his hands to his face to prevent himself from sneezing all over the place. “Mr. Han? I’m sorry for the delay. We have received the paperwork, and if you are ready to see Mr. Kim I can take you to him.”

Jumin shot up from his seat quickly, placing a hand on Zen’s shoulder in a silent communication for him to follow, at least until he was allowed. They went up a few floors to the intensive care unit where Zen was left at the waiting room while Jumin proceeded to see V. His silent inhale went unnoticed by his friend who lay sleeping in his bed. “He just got out of surgery,” The nurse said quietly, “They kept him sleeping longer due to the incredible amounts of pain he was in.”

“What happened?” Jumin asked, walking closer to the bed where all he could focus on was the bandages wrapped around the top half of V’s face.

“He had severe chemical burns to his eyes and the top half of his face. A doctor will be in soon to further give you details.” She bowed her head and left the room. Without any others around, he finally slumped his shoulders and dragged a chair next to the bed, “How did this happen, Jihyun? I always told you to be careful in your dark room. That’s the only place I can think you’d be around chemicals.”

Of course, there was no response from V, but it still made Jumin a bit more at ease to at least speak to him. His demeanor immediately hardened when he heard the Doctor walk in, a barrage of questions streaming from his mouth. The answers were not what he expected: Loss of eyesight? More surgeries? Possibilities of complications? What got his blood boiling was the suspicion of foul play. He couldn’t fathom what situation would have put V in the hospital but now with the idea of someone else causing this, he demanded to speak to Rika.

As V was still unconscious, Jumin took the opportunity to look for her and finding her in the waiting room of the ICU with an oblivious Zen actually trying to comfort the crying woman, he made his way towards them, “What the hell happened, Rika? Why is Jihyun lying unconscious in a bed with the prospects of being blind? Tell me everything that happened!”

She looked up, with teary eyes, at the man who loomed over her, “H-he accidentally splashed whatever liquid he uses to develop pictures into his face! We had a fight and he got angry with me and I guess he miscalculated his movements and slammed his hand into the tray. He was in so much pain, he was screaming! I rushed him to the hospital once I could get him in the car. It was horrible!”

Zen rubbed her back slowly, “Hey, it’s okay. You did what you could. It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jumin said flatly towards her, “Even if Jihyun were to get upset, he would never get physical, especially if you were in the room. He is much more composed than what you claim.”

“Hey hey, cut her a break, Jumin. She’s just as upset as you are. Lighten up a bit.” Zen put his arm around her as she clung to him, “Everyone is a bit rattled at the situation.”

“It must be nice to have all the time in the world to feel sorry for those that don’t deserve it. I, on the other hand, have a responsibility to make sure he is safe. So i’ll ask you again, Rika. What happened?”

Rika gripped onto Zen tighter, “I don’t know what you want me to say! I told you what happened! Why do you hate me so much? I was the one that called you to tell you he was here! I knew you’d be worried that he didn’t show up for the gallery opening!”

“Enough,” Jumin growled, “I will simply ask him once he wakes up, given that he is in any shape to speak about the incident. Go home, you’ve done your damage.”

“Whoa, Jumin…come on…” Zen interjected, “Let’s just take a minute to breathe-”

“How can you see him and I can’t? I’m his girlfriend!” Rika cried, standing up to face him.

Jumin smirked, bowing his head slightly, “Seems like you were wrong when you thought you were more important than I was. He granted me authority to see him if he were hospitalized. Hmm…does it worry you that I get to speak to him in private before you can? We’ll see how his side of the story goes without your influence.”

Her hands curled into fists, but she caught herself before she lost composure. Wiping away the tears from her eyes, she looked him dead in the eyes, “I told you what happened. What he will say is no different.”

“I’ll look forward to hearing the story twice, then. There is no use in you staying here any longer. Go home.”

She let out a huff and grabbed her things, “I expect a call whenever I can see him.”

Jumin ignored her comment as she stormed off, looking down at Zen, “Take note of this, Zen. I officially hate one person on this planet.”

“Jumin, those were some bold things you said to her. Are you sure she was lying?” Zen asked as he crossed his arms around his chest, being torn of who’s side to take.

“Of course I’m not completely sure, but the way she acted makes me feel she wasn’t telling the truth. If I find out that she harmed him in any way-”

“You’ll let the authorities take care of it, yeah?” Zen stood up, placing a hand on Jumin’s back, “Let’s just focus on V right now. Poor guy is suffering in that room and the last thing he needs is his best friend to be irritable.”

Jumin let in a deep inhale, closing his eyes to focus himself. In one slow, ragged breath he let the air out, nodding as he sat down, “You’re right. I’ve assured him the most excellent care and comfortable accommodations. I hope he can at least rest easy.”

Zen stretched his arms upwards, “Well, I guess I should get going too since I won’t be able to see him while he’s in the ICU. Call me when I can come say hi.”

“The bar will close up fine without you. You don’t have to leave so quickly.” Jumin said softly, “There’s no real point in me sitting in the room with him if he isn’t awake, so I’ll just be out here until I can speak with him.”

Zen lowered his arms slowly. Was this Jumin actively asking him to stick around? He laughed a bit, sitting down in a chair, “Yeah, I guess so. I’ll stick around for a bit longer but no more talk of the cat! They’ll probably admit me for having an allergic reaction!”

“Fair enough.” Jumin responded, “How about I talk about work?”

*************

A few hours into the night, Zen headed out to get some sleep since he had to open the bar which left Jumin in his own thoughts for a while. He had started nodding off before a nurse once more approached him, “Mr. Han? I’m sorry to disturb you, but Mr. Kim has woken up. He is still in a great deal of pain but the doctor has been managing it as much as he can. You wished to see him?”

Jumin’s eyes snapped open and as if the threat of sleep had never come over him, standing to walk towards V’s room, “Thank you, I remember what room he’s in.”

He stopped at the doorway when he heard V’s soft groans of pain, causing him to walk slower into the room, “Jihyun? It’s me, Jumin.”

Reactively, V turned towards Jumin’s voice, smiling weakly, “Ah, friend. I’m happy to…well…hear you.” His smile faded, “I’m assuming the hospital called you, I hope you weren’t too frantic to get here. I’m sorry for missing out on our plans.”

“Rika called me from your phone.” Jumin sat by the bed, “And I don’t care about our damn plans. What happened? You need to tell me so I can help you.”

V groaned a bit more, “Everything is fuzzy in my mind. I still feel light-headed from the anesthesia.”

“Jihyun, you could be permanently blind! This is no time to avoid my questions.”

“Jumin please.” V begged, “I know you’re worried but at least grant me a peaceful moment with a dear friend of mine. I’m just as anxious as you are.”

Jumin sat back with a sigh, “Yes, of course. I’m sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m glad you’re awake and can speak with me.”

“That’s a proper way to say, ‘I’m glad you aren’t dying’. So am I.”

“I won’t lie and say the thought of something worse happening to you didn’t cross my mind.”

V swung his hand playfully, as he often did, to swat Jumin. Misjudging the distance he didn’t even get close but Jumin leaned forward to make contact with the hand suspended in the air, “You’ll have to work on that if you want to scold me.”

“Cheeky bastard.” V smiled, “I’m glad you came.”

Jumin directed V’s hand back to the bed, “You really think I’d let you get away with standing me up again? That medication really is getting to you. Get some rest, we can talk tomorrow.”

“Mmm, yes. Tomorrow.” V echoed, “May tomorrow be better than today.”

Jumin clenched his fist as he started thinking about Rika again, “Oh, it will be.”


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS PIECE IS A MYSTIC MESSENGER AU. IT IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE AMERICAN SITCOM CHEERS, A SHOW CENTERED AROUND A BOSTON BAR CALLED CHEERS AND IT’S REGULARS. EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TRIED TO KEEP AS MUCH OF CANON PERSONALITIES WITH ALL THE MYSTIC MESSENGER CHARACTERS JUST REMEMBER THAT IT IS AN AU AND A FEW THINGS MAY BE DIFFERENT THAN IN GAME OR YOUR HEADCANONS. THIS HAS BEEN FUN TO PLAN AND I HOPE YOU FIND A BIT OF JOY READING IT!
> 
> PG13+ FOR SWEARIN’ AND BOOZIN’.

“Sugar, this is your sixth glass, are you sure you don’t want to talk about things?” Zen asked, worry riddled across his expression. It wasn’t much the amount that the other man was drinking but the rate of consumption. It had scarce been an hour and Sugar was well into finishing an entire bottle of wine by himself.

Sugar waved his hand in dismissal, “There is nothing to talk about. Simply put, Clicks is once again covering for his sorry excuse for a girlfriend. Now if you will please pour me another drink we can continue on with the night.”

Zen sighed as he did what he was asked, begrudgingly handing his friend the wine. He knew better than to badger him but it pained him to see Sugar in such an agitated mood. He couldn’t blame the other for being in this state: the second day of being in the hospital, Clicks refused to speak of the incident as he told Jumin he would and shortly after was moved from the ICU which allowed Goldie to see him freely. Sugar got no answers from Clicks and let the woman dictate the incident all over again with little resistance.

“Is he at least doing better? I know he was in a lot of pain initially. Wasn’t he being sent home soon?” Zen dared to ask, hoping that talking about Click’s condition would be a better way to approach things.”  
  
Sugar sighed, a glossy haze in his eyes, “Mmm, yes. His pain is gone and he was discharged last night. I’m glad as he was getting very anxious being in the hospital for more than a week.” His gaze focused on the glass, running his fingers along the rim, “If he weren’t so damn stubborn, none of this would have happened.”

Jingle~

“Clicks!”

They both looked towards the door, Sugar frowning deeply, “Clicks, what the hell are you doing here? You should be at home resting.”  
  
Clicks smiled and said hello to those that greeted him, slowly making his way farther into the bar with his walking aid, “I wanted to speak with you, but you weren’t answering your phone. I figured you’d be down here.”

Zen made his way around the bartop to quickly make his way to Clicks’ side, “Hey! Welcome back! Let me help you to your seat.”

“Thank you, Zen. It may take some getting used to walking around here. At least I sit in the same spot every night, yes?” He chuckled as he allowed Zen to lead him, “But I’m sure I will have no trouble knowing the layout of this place. You’d think I could make it just fine, seeing as I’m here rather often.”

Sugar clenched his jaw when Clicks sat next to him, “It is far too early for you to be up and about, and you certainly shouldn’t be drinking. I am calling a driver immediately to-”

“Clicks!” Sunny cried out from behind them, running to give him a big hug, “I’m so glad you are okay! Everyone was so worried!”

He laughed softly, placing his arms on top of hers that had wrapped around him, “That’s very kind of you to have concerns for me, but rest easy knowing that I am doing much better. Everything should be normal in no time.”

“Except for the fact that you can’t see.” Sugar hissed, “I wouldn’t exactly call that normal.”

Clicks sighed as he hesitantly reached to put his hand on Sugar’s shoulder, “Please, let’s have a conversation. The pool tables look empty, come talk to me.”

Even though Sugar scoffed at the request, he stood up and grabbed Clicks’ arm to drag him to the back. Sunny frowned as they left, walking around the back of the bar top, “I’m glad he’s out of the hospital, but it’s still sad that all of that happened to him.” She wrapped her arms around her torso, “I’m still worried since Sugar has been acting the way he has.”

“Things are a bit on edge, aren’t they?” Zen said as he walked over to her, “I believe that Sugar will get things under control, he’s good for that at least.” He reached his hand over to rustle the top of her head, “Have some faith!”

Cannon had crept around them, standing very close to Sunny, “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about them. They are both being stupid right now so let them fight it out. If it’s not one thing, it’s the other.” He tried to put a hand on her arm in a form of comfort but she brushed him off, “They aren’t being stupid, it was an unfortunate event! Clicks could have ended up worse!” She stepped away from him to get closer to Zen, “That’s really insensitive of you to say, Cannon!”  
  
“He didn’t mean it like that, Sunny. It’s really nice that you are worried about them. I’m sure they appreciate you thinking about them.” Zen outstretched his arm to allow her to lean into him if she wished, “Clicks is strong and will get through this!”

Sunny sighed and put her arm around Zen’s waist to hug his now open side, “I know, thanks Zen. I just can’t help it, I want to help so badly!”

Cannon frowned as she took Zen’s comfort over his, “I’m so sorry that I don’t baby people. That’s your job. If they grew a pair, they wouldn’t be in this situation!” He snatched his ticket book from the counter, “I’ll let you two be sappy together, don’t let me get in the way!”

Before Zen could get on Cannon’s case, he was distracted by hearing the elevated volume of Sugar’s voice. He pulled away from Sunny and made his way towards the back quickly. Sugar had been leaned against a pool table, hands gripping tightly along the edge. “You’re really going to continue telling me the same story she tells? The only thing I want is the truth!”  
  
“It was an accident, what do you want me to say? I know you want to blame her so badly but It was my fault. I shouldn’t have-”

“You are not that careless!” Sugar interupted, slamming a hand on the felt of the table, “Why are you defending her? I’m tired of this, I really am. I’ve spent these years watching you get dragged down by her and I’ve let it happen because I respect you as a friend. But now? I won’t allow it anymore. I demand you tell me the truth and then I expect you to press charges!”

“Respect me?” Clicks hissed in an aggressive whisper, “The only things I ever heard from you were complaints and unsavory comments about my girlfriend. All I ever did was try to keep the peace but that wasn’t enough for you! It hurts, Sugar. I’ve never gotten support from you when it came to my relationship and I needed it!”

“You want me to support you in having a shitty girlfriend? Fine. I give you my blessing. I hope the many years of a miserable life treat you well. Consider this my farewell because I refuse to associate with someone who has no regard for their own safety.”  
  
Zen cleared his throat loudly and stood between them, “Okay, enough. Are you even listening to yourself right now, Sugar? You’re threatening to break off your friendship with him before you can really talk about things! The two of you need to just take a breath and talk things out in a calm manner.”

Clicks shook his head and turned to leave, “It’s alright. If this is how he really feels then I will go. I don’t need him, especially now. If you’ll excuse me, I’m heading home. There is nothing left to say.” As tough as he tried to sound, his voice had a slight waiver in it, “Could you help me to the door, Zen?”

“Wait Clicks, I didn’t mean it…” Sugar said, almost pleading.

“Save it, Sugar. I heard you loud and clear. Consider us completely done.” Clicks said softly, “Goodbye, old friend.”

Sugar staggered back until he collided with the wall, the palm of his left hand rubbed along the bottom half of his face. This wasn’t the first time that Clicks had angrily walked away from him, but this was different - it felt definite. The guilt crept through his body knowing that not only was Clicks going through great emotional turmoil but physical disabilities as well.

The minutes before Zen returned felt like hours as Sugar’s head was weighed with all of his ideas on how to fix everything. He had lost his composure, let his emotions drive him to say things he didn’t really mean. Who was he, Zen? The very thought made him scowl but the moment the bartender’s arm slammed him back into the wall, he was quickly knocked back into reality.

“There are a lot of things I just brush off about you, Sugar. You’re arrogant, bossy, and condescending…but this? I won’t just let it slide. What the hell were you thinking to say those things to Clicks? He has enough on his plate and you ripped into him pretty badly.” Zen growled as he had Sugar pinned, “He not only puts up with shit from Goldie, but from you as well.”  
  
“I know, I was wrong.” Sugar said flatly, staring past the other man, “I need to go home. I have to figure things out.”  
  
“Yeah, figure it out and fix it! He was almost in tears when I got him into the cab. I refuse to have my friends fighting like that, especially you two.” Zen let go of him, straightening out his shirt, “I don’t care if you own this place, I don’t want to see you in here right now.” He took a few deep breaths and exhaled slowly, “I know you are worried about him, but this wasn’t the way to handle things. If you need anything, you can give me a call.”

Sugar nodded slowly as he gathered himself, “I know I’m not in any position to ask for a favor, but please keep in touch with him until I can smooth things over. If he needs anything, help him. He most likely won’t reach out to me at this point.”

Zen shrugged, “That’s not even a favor for you to ask. I would have done it regardless. Go on now, get out of here.” They both walked out from the back and Sunny tried to stop Sugar to speak to him but he ignored her to head out the door. She frowned, turning to Zen, “Is everything okay?”

He sighed, “Not really, but I hope they will be. Damn, it’s things like this that make me want to have a drink.”

“Excuse me?!” She exclaimed as she stomped towards him, “I don’t think so, mister! I’m watching you like a hawk!”

“It was a joke, Sunny. Relax!” He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders, “I just hate seeing things like this unfold the way they did.”

She huffed as she put her arm around his waist, “Not a funny joke…” Looking towards the door, she frowned, “I hope things turn around too. It’s not the same when they aren’t in here enjoying themselves.”

From across the bartop, Cannon was fuming as he saw them being so friendly. He had no idea what they were talking about but the sight of them with their arms around each other irritated him greatly, “I’m going home. It’s slow, and you don’t need me.”

Zen’s head snapped to look at him, “What? You’re supposed to be here until closing time! Are you feeling sick?”

“Yeah, sick of seeing you two.” He grumbled as he removed his apron, “I should check on Red since he’s under the weather. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Before Zen could further lecture him, he walked out of the bar.

Sunny tilted her head, “What’s his deal?”

Zen let go of her and made his way towards the beer kegs to refill a few drinks, “If I knew, I would be able to control him a bit more.” After he distributed the glasses, he lifted himself up to sit on the counter, “Looks like it’s just you and me tonight, Sunny. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind! Don’t think I’m going to forget your little joke. I’m still keeping an eye on you!” She wagged a finger at him, but leaned forward onto the counter with him, “We’ll be fine, at least.”


End file.
